Many applications require accurate, efficient and cost-effective systems for measuring movement, including measuring the deformation of an object. For example, automotive safety testing routinely utilizes anthropomorphic dummies (i.e. “crash test dummies”) to evaluate potential damage to human passengers during automobile accidents. These tests include, by way of example, front, rear and side impact tests. In one particular application, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) has developed a standard crash test dummy, the WorldSID (World Side Impact Dummy) for more accurately duplicating human motions and responses in side impact events. This dummy includes a standardized six-rib structure, and is specifically designed to provide for the accurate measurements of force, acceleration and displacement (e.g. chest/rib movement) during side impact testing.
Existing systems designed for measuring this movement or deformation lack the ability to track deformations at the very high acceleration rates produced as a result of crash testing. Other solutions, including those that measure two dimensional deformation by calculating linear and angular deformation separately, have improved accuracy, but are complex and prohibitively expensive. This cost is magnified as each dummy requires multiple sensors (e.g. one sensor for each rib).
Accordingly, improved systems and methods are desired for providing accurate, reliable and cost effective deformation measurements.